Vincent Vincent!
by Charles Xavier
Summary: (Yuffentine song parody of 'Sugar Sugar' by the Archies) Yuffie invites Vincent to the her Sakura Festival in Wutai...what surprises await this time?


Author's Note: I had intention of posting this on Valentine's Day. But my computer went bust on that day. But anyway, here you go! Enjoy!

**_

* * *

Vincent Vincent!_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

**(Parody of 'Sugar Sugar' by The Archies)**

* * *

Vincent was the only one who came to the Wutai Sakura Festival night. He saw no AVALANCHE faces as he walked by the thousands of people lining up for games and other attractions. And to his dismay, he wasn't dressed for the special occasion. But that didn't bother him too much. But what did was Yuffie…she was acting strange with him ever since she knocked on his door one morning and gave him her invitation.

_"See you tomorrow night, Vinniet! Don't be late…you don't wanna to miss the show…"_

He never forgot that line. The ninja skipped away before Vincent could ask any questions. Well, whatever it was, the ex-Turk sure hoped that he wasn't in it. That was the worse thing he could regret.

**…**

Time passed. There was no sign of Yuffie, or any announcement of a show…Vincent wondered round Wutai alone, watching the little children playing games, catching fish, or grabbing some grub. It was all beginning to bore him out. Yuffie invited him for some reason, so Vincent wasn't going to leave…though…

"HIT IT!"

Suddenly the crowd made way for a small parade of musicians, followed by a large number of girls dressed in kimonos who had their faces covered with white kitanas. And they were heading right for Vincent!

_Oh dear._

The music Vincent heard sounded like someone was going to sing. And he knew exactly who that might be…for the kitana girls cleared the path for a young teenage brat…

**

* * *

Vincent! Ah, Vinnie, Vinnie!**

**You are my gothic boy!**

**And you've got me wanting you!**

**Vinnie****! Ah, Vincent, Vincent!**

**You are my gothic boy!**

**And you've got me wanting you!**

* * *

Vincent gasped at Yuffie's appearance. She too was dressed in a brightly red kimono, with white makeup and blue painted eyes that made Vincent feel uneasy in the stomach.

"Yuffie…you look…nice tonight…"

**

* * *

I just can't believe the sexiness of sleeping with you.**

**I just can't believe it's true.**

**I just can't believe the hunk to love this feeling to.**

* * *

Yuffie nodded at him. Vincent began to break a sweat slowly step away, but the kitana women crept round behind him and began pushing him towards Yuffie.**

* * *

Vincent! Ah, Vinnie, Vinnie!**

**You are my gothic boy!**

**And you've got me wanting you!**

**Vinnie****! Ah, Vincent, Vincent!**

**You are my gothic boy!**

**And you've got me wanting you!**

* * *

Yuffie took out her fan and began waving it around Vincent.**

* * *

When I kissed you, Vince, I knew how sweet a kiss could be.**

**I know how sweet a kiss could be.**

**Yuffie****: Like the summer sunshine pour a Valentine over me!**

**Pour a Valentine over me.**

**Vincent. Give a little snuggle on me Vinnie!**

**Vincent. Give a little snuggle on me Vinnie!**

**I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Give a little snuggle on me, oh yeah!**

**Give a little snuggle on me, Vinnie!**

**Give a little snuggle on me, baby!**

**I'm gonna male your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Give a little snuggle on me, Vinnie!**

* * *

Yuffie snapped her fingers. Black ninjas jumped out from the trees started break-dancing around Yuffie and Vincent.**

* * *

Vincent! Ah, Vinnie, Vinnie!**

**You are my gothic boy!**

**And you've got me wanting you!**

**Vinnie****! Ah, Vincent, Vincent!**

**You are my gothic boy!**

**And you've got me wanting you!**

* * *

By now everyone was joining Yuffie in her song. Vincent began side stepping away, whistling to himself…**

* * *

Vincent! Ah, Vinnie, Vinnie!**

**You are my gothic boy!**

**And you've got me wanting you!**

**Oh Vinnie, Vinnie, Vincent, Vincent…**

**You are my gothic boy…**

* * *

After Yuffie finished her monkey dance, she noticed Vincent running away on a chocobo in the distance…

"Oh my!" Yuffie gasped. "Vinnie wants to play hide and seek! I just love these games"

**…**

"You can run, Vinnie…but you can't hide!" Yuffie laughed in delight and left Wutai on her own chocobo.

**_Fin_**


End file.
